wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW: Monday Night Unstoppable SPECIAL EDITION
UNW: Monday Night Unstoppable SPECIAL EDITION is the July 22, 2012 edition of Unstoppable. Results BACKSTAGE 1 It goes backstage to UNW President Slashranger4444. Slashranger4444, "Yeah, hey JDUDE, I know, yeah, no prob. See you in aout an hour." Kevin Rith, "Who is he talking to?" Frank Frankworthy, "Who cares?" MATCH 1 Ace Eagle and Soaring Hawk walk out. Hawk, "Welcome to, not Unstoppable, not Nitrix, but Monday Night Hawk and Eagle." Eagle, "Wait, Hawk, we agreed to fight a fair fight, not boast." Hawk, "Nevermind what we agreed, playing fair sucks!" Hawk's music hits and another Hawk comes out. Hawk 1(First one in the arena), "Wait, who the hell are you?" Hawk 2(With music entrance), "I'm Hawk." Skullbreaker's music hits. Skullbreaker, "I don't know, bt I'm sure HE does." JDUDE walks out. JDUDE, "Well, It'll be hard to tell which Hawk I signed a 10-Year Contract to, so, I'm going to change the match up. Hawk vs Hawk. Eagle, you be in the corner of the person you think is Hawk. We'll see who wins." The match starts, and Hawk 1 hops out of the ring and grabs a Sledgehammer. He starts hitting Hawk 2 with it for a DQ loss. JDUDE, "I've made my decision." JDUDE points to Hawk 2 "You're Hawk. Jokester, get out." JDUDE pulls off Jokester's mask. Jokester walks to the back. MATCH 2 Sexay Girrl, Mina, and Jack Maybeck are backstage. Mina, "The usual?" Jack, "No, actually." Jack whispers the match type to Mina. Mina, "Then let's get changed!" Sexay Girrl, "Hell yeah!" They all come out to Jack Maybeck's song in regular clothes. DeeFeatEd, Kaity-Lynn, and Winifred Major come out to Winifred's song in regular clothes. Jake Marthin, "This match is a 3-on-3 elimination Bra & Panties match!" Sexay Girrl, "Hells Yeah!" The bell is rung, and it's Mina vs DeeFeatEd in the beginning. All of a sudden, Jokester comes out and strips all 6 girls of their tops. Dee chases and strips Jokester of his top, and tears it up. Hawk and Eagle come out to cheer on Sexay, Mina, and Jack. Jack strips Dee of her skirt, and Dee's eliminated. Winifred's in next. Mina is eliminated, and Sexay quickly eliminates Winifred. Kaity-Lynn comes in, but Sexay strips Kaity for the win. Sexay jumps into Hawk's arms, while Mina goes into Eagle's. Jack starts walking out of the ring, to her music. Backstage 2 Jack, "Hey, Jake." Jake(Skullbreaker), "Oh, hey Jackie. I saw the match, you won, fantastic!" Jack(Blushing), "Gee, thanks." Mahuka, "Hokoka, makara, Jackie." Jack, "Mahoko, makira, shano, Mahuka." Jake, "You speak Japanese?" Jack, "Just a little. He's asking me on a date." Jake, "You sure you're gonna be able to understand him?" Jack, "I've got my eye on someone else, so I said no." Jake, "See you after my match Jack, seems we have a lot to talk about." MATCH 3 Skullbreaker walks out to Monster by Skillet(Sorry, huge Skillet fan), and his opponent, Mahuka, walks out to some Japanese music. The bell rings, and Jack walks out, distracting Mahuka. Skullbreaker hits a Headsmasher, and then an Enziguiri, finishing it with a Senton Bomb. Mahuka hits a Superkick, but Jack distracts him again. Skullbreaker finishes it with a Skullbuster, and gets the Pinfall victory. Jack kisses Skullbuster, and they walk out holding hands and talking. Backstage 3 JDUDE, "Slashranger, I'm just wondering, but that light on Slaughterhouse was not planned. Did one of your men do it?" Slashranger, "I'm telling you, J, all of my Superstars and Divas were in this building except th ones you request-" A light turns on. JDUDE, "Aargh! Again." Slashranger, "No, yours was a spotlight, this was a UV light." JDUDE, "Close enough, who could be doing this?" Match 4 A Mystery Man comes out with new Diva Sexxy Divva Woman. He wears a Black ski mask, with a black shirt and camo pants. His opponent is Jakingera. Jakingera tries to make sense of this new superstar but he overpowers him, and immediately grabs a chair to get a DQ loss. Sexxy Divva Woman helps in the attack on Jakingera, and they leave him in the ring. Main Event Jake Marthin, "This is a special, actor match!" Kevin, "Whoever wins this eight man elimination match will get a shot at the United States championship!" Hugh Jackman, Arnold Schwarzennegger, Liev Schreiber, Shia LeBouf, Peter Cullen, Hugo Weaving, Jim Carrey, and Tim Allen come out to the UNW theme, Simply Unstoppable(Yes Rock Remix) by Tinie Tempah. Jim is the first to go, as Arnold simply tosses him to the ground for the pin. Shia hits Arnold from behind, and hits a Diving Elbow Drop to get rid of Arnold. Peter takes out Liev, and gets the pin, while Hugo eliminates Shia. Hugo vs Peter (Optimus vs Megatron!) occurs, and Peter gets the pin. Tim eliminates himself by getting a Count Out. Hugh jumps in, hits a Fireman's Carry into a Standing Takeover(Attitude Adjustment), and gets the pin. Frank, "Oh joy." Kevin, "We have our winner, Hugh Jackman!" Xavier comes out and takes out Hugh, effectively turning heel. Xavier, "HA! You'll never get my title at Destruction!" John Findoma comes out and takes out Xavier, and John and Hugh are standing in the ring, with their arms held. up. Kevin, "Have a good night, folks!" Frank, "Actually, it's have a TERRIBLE NIGHT, horrible people I have to serve." Kevin, "Downer. See ya!"